Just Another Impossibility
by ChallengerArrives
Summary: Challenge by Lighted Candle. Eleven years after the war, Ron and Hermione disappear. Harry frantically looks for a way to find them and ends up in the tenth century.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello little readers, welcome to the first challenge taken by ChallengerArrives. Below is the basic information of the challenge.**

**Challenge Given by: Lighted Candle  
>Challenge: Salazar's Apprentice<strong>

**Requirements (short modified version):**

**Must be family/friendship based. No romance.**

**Harry travels to founder's era (or a different dimension with the founders) for some reason after battle.**

**Harry does not arrive near Hogwarts or a Founder.**

**Harry saves child from being kidnapped by wizards with a grudge against Slytherin line. Option A: They kidnapped the child for parseltongue in order to get at "treasure" Option B: Minions of chaos and destruction a.k.a. bandits (Randsome) Option C: Other reasons. (Ex. Warring wizarding factions) Bonus: Child is related to Salazar.**

**Harry saves two other children from witch burning/stonings.**

**Harry teaches trio how to fight with weapons and escape from enemies.**

**When they arrive at Hogwarts, there is a skirmish going on or they are found by a familiar of one of the founders.**

**In light of the Life Debt, Harry has gained by saving Salazar's relative, Harry is apprenticed, adopted as a son/brother (particularly if Salazar knows Harry is a parselmouth) and/or saved from enemy.**

**Optional**

**MoD Harry - it's his job to destroy items like horcruxes or creatures fleeing death (can sense the things he is supposed to destroy when he is near them)**

**Salazar is trying to find his relative but enemies are hampering search or does not know his relative is alive (reason for turning 'dark' before, he was trying not to be caught off guard again.)**

**Check out the actual thing if you decide to take it because I left out the pre-written MUST HAVE part of it.**

**My reaction upon finding the challenge: So restrictive... *smirk challenge accepted***

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a genius like that. J.K. Rowling is living proof that blonds are not stupid. **

** Now, let's get started.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1 Disappearances<span>_**

Harry but his lip as he looked through Hermione's notes frantically. She and Ron had gone to test her newest theory and they hadn't returned. In fact, he couldn't feel their life energy, a power he'd gained after becoming master of death.

Hermione had wanted to test out the theory and he had wanted to go with them because he had a bad feeling about it but had another mastery test to pass. Hermione had assured they'd be safe and he'd let them go. "We're only going to set it up, we'll wait for you before we start it up." When he got there after passing his mastery, they hadn't been there and there had been a distinct magical feel to the place. It was eating him up. He never should have let them go without him.

"Calm yourself Harry, getting worked up won't solve a thing." Salena whispered in his ear.

After the final battle that had happened 11 years ago, Harry had reunited with Salena, a fellow magic user he'd met as a child and she'd returned memories he had asked her mother to take from his mind, an hour before Dumbledore obliviated him and took him back to the Dursleys. She proved even proved them through muggle means. A necklace he had given to her with his child-sized fingerprints on them and a muggle video of them and her elder brother together.

Salena had been a year younger than Harry and in Hufflepuff where it had been impossible to get near Harry alone since the house had a buddy system. (No one was allowed to leave the common room alone.) Her brother had died a month before his letter was to arrive. Her mother followed two weeks after.

Salena was a parselmouth as well. She had gained the ability from drinking a mixture of the venom and blood (willing-given without malicious intent) of a Zilant, who was now her familiar.

Harry took a deep breath. "Thanks Salena."

Honestly, he should have gone with them. Their safety was more important than his stupid mastery, he already had about nine others. Where it took most people a half a decade to finish apprenticeship, it took Harry about year each.

Harry had traveled the world with Ron, Hermione, and Salena learning everything he and Hermione could. Hermione out of love of knowledge and Harry out of interest. Ron tagged along for the fun of it, he ended up earning a mastery or two himself. Salena just didn't want to leave Harry's side again.

They learned magic both ancient and recent. Where one of them didn't know something, it was likely one of the others knew it. Every year, they lived in the muggle world for a month, expanding their knowledge and fitness. Ron had learned swordfighting, Hermione learned archery, Salena polished up her bo staff ability and Harry learned a large variety of weaponry but still specialized in knife throwing and martial arts. (They even went into a hidden village of ninja once or twice.) Of course, since the quartet did almost everything together, they all knew the basics of the other's knowledge.

Upon returning to the United Kingdom, Harry had entered yet another apprenticeship and had passed this one in under eight months and it had led to this.

"Let's take a break." Salena said. "You are too worked up to think straight right now."

"I want to check the place they were at again first."

Salena bit her lip. She was worried about Ron and Hermione but Harry was working himself to death. Even if she said no, Harry would somehow convince her. It wasn't just her either. When Harry got his memories back, parts of his old personality reappeared, like why the hat wanted him in Slytherin. It was hard to say no to Harry and if you did... well, in the end, Harry got what he wanted. "One look." Salena relented.

Harry gave that lop-sided smile. "Of course."

"I'm going too."

"But-"

"No buts. If you disappear too, how do you think I would feel?!"

With a huff, Harry gave up. "Let's go then." He took her hand and squeezed it. She returned the squeeze. _Together, always. I'll make sure you will never feel alone again.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>The location was secluded. While the pathway was unstable, the actual meeting place was a perfectly shaped cubicle made of magic repellent rock that the pathway was also made of. Magic buzzed in the air, unable to sink into the rock. The magic was so compact it was visible, tangible and all around alive. The best kind of place for magical rituals, that is, if one was experienced enough, something that Ron and Hermione were not.<p>

Harry looked over the runes used for the ritual. He mumbled to himself about each one.

Salena looked around worriedly. "The magic here... it's angry."

"Of course it is," Harry replied. "Magic is meant to flow freely. It's no wonder that it hates being cooped up like this. As soon as we find out what happened to Hermione and Ron, we will set it free. It's possible that the magic decided that it would use the ritual they set up as an escape route."

"Indeed, you are correct on both accounts." said a new voice.

Harry and Salena turned to see a glowing ball of light. It shifted as if it had no real physical form. "We are Mogut, one of the personifications of magic." It introduced itself. "If you release us, we shall send you to the lands your friends have unintentionally gone to."

"Deal." Harry agreed.

"Harry!" Salena cried alarmed. "How do we know we can trust it?!"

"I can feel it." Harry said. "Besides, magic cannot go back on it's word unless the other brakes their word, especially if it promises a magic user."

He opened the door, "Reducto." he said, voice low and teeming with power, and collapsed the pathway. A vortex of magic was created as a gaping hole in the ceiling allowed a small potion of magic to leave and leave it did at an incredible rate.

"Thank you." Mogut said. In a flash of light, Harry and Salena were no more.

* * *

><p>It was lucky that no one was around to see the flash of light or the two bodies that dropped from it. One male and the other, female.<p>

"Urgh. You okay?" asked the male.

"I'm fine, you?" asked the female.

"Nothing broken." the male replied.

The two got up and checked each other over, a habit from the war they had fought together. They stared in shock.

"You look ten!" they both cried in shock.

"Wha- how, why?" the girl said, too in shock to actually make an comprehensible sentence.

"Deep breaths, come on. In and out, in and out." the boy said cautiously.

"This makes no sense!" she cried after calming down enough to formulate a proper sentence.

"You'd think impossible and senseless things would be normal for you now, hanging out with Harry for almost two decades and all." the male said in clear amusement.

"Ron!" the girl admonished.

"What?! It's true!" the male identified as Ron defended.

The girl shook her head. "First things first, we need to figure out where and when we are."

"Let's go explore!" Ron said excitedly.

"Just like old times. And here, I thought we were done with adventures." the girl laughed.

"But Hermione, we'll never be done with adventures." quipped Ron.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Hermione replied jokingly.

"Aye." Ron said in jest. "Untoward this venture, we newly bound forth."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's antics. "That made no sense."

"You know what I mean." Ron pouted. He offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he asked with a grin.

"We shall," she agreed with a smug grin, taking his arm. The duo skipped off.

A few seconds later...

"How long did it take Harry and Salena to drill this into you?"

"Oh, shove off, 'Mione." he huffed. The skipping slowed to a walk and their hands moved to link there rather than the elbow.

Suddenly turning serious, Hermione sad. "Since we look like children, it would be better and far more believable when we meet others to act lost and afraid."

Ron nodded in acceptance. While he was better at war strategies, Hermione was better at everyday, unexpected, and impossible situations. Better, not the best, that was Harry.

Their group at the very basic went like this: Harry = unpredictable; all-rounder; mediator; leader, Ron = war; distractions; comedy relief, Hermione - book research; warder; back up mediator, Salena = field reserch (spy); hunter; Harry's about to blow up detector; back-up mediator. Of course, it wasn't hard for any of them to know when Harry was about to blow up. However, those who didn't know Harry as well... Obviously, it was all much more complicated but this WAS just the basics.

Another thirty steps had Ron accidentally stepping onto a ward. Hermione's cry of warning barely out.

Suddenly, they were surrounded.

Ron and Hermione huddled together, Ron in a protective position and Hermione in a position where she could act scared but still guard Ron's back and he, hers.

For a moment, there was shouting in a language that neither understood, leading to Ron and Hermione to let their guards down so they could run, then two flashes of light, and the duo fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit short with only about 1,500 words, not including the ANs, but I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Not in Kansas Anymore

**It's the next chapter! Yay!**

**2 reviews, 3 followers, and 4 favorites... Such an enthusiastic reply. I appreciate it all the same.**

**Vivianne95 - Thank you. Here's your reward for reviewing.**

**LightedCandle - I hope it is up to expectations.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 Not in Kansas Anymore<span>**

Two days later, when none but nocturnal creatures were out and about, another flash of light appeared several hundred miles away. It, too, dropped two bodies before disappearing.

Where Ron and Hermione were alarmed, Harry and Salena didn't bat an eyelash at the change in their physical form.

"Well," Salena said. "That was pleasant."

"Indeed, it was." Harry agreed distractedly, as he cast a spell to track down his absent friends.

He groaned. "Ron and Hermione are 1,936 miles that way." He pointed northwest. "And seem to be on the move."

"We better get started then," Salena said. "Anyway we can move faster?"

Harry tested the temperature. "Avian animagus forms."

* * *

><p>An hour of flying had led them to a human encampment. Harry settled down in a tree and changed back to a human from his black falcon form. Salena landed on his shoulder.<p>

The lookout was asleep.

"Lousy lookout." Harry muttered. Salena bobbed her white hawk head in agreement.

Apparently, the next man to see agreed as well. When he came out, he woke up the lookout by yelling.

Neither of the two could understand what he was saying.

Harry cast a spell that would allow them to understand and learn the language as they heard the word and translation and focused on making it invisible and undetectable.

"-n't afford to be found! If he learns she's alive, he'll come after us and I assure you, we'll not survive his wrath."

Harry frowned. That did not sound good.

The lecturing man lowered his voice. "Remember, we need her to get that treasure, and we aren't about to get another parselmouth soon."

Salena's claws dug into Harry's shoulder, making him wince. The two men headed back into their camp, presumably so the apparent leader could punish the lousy lookout and set another one.

"Looks like we'll be taking a small detour Salena."

* * *

><p>As a merlin, Harry scouted the camp. Within five minutes, he found the girl they were talking about hissing parseltongue prayers and whimpering for help. Luckily in her own room.<p>

Harry gave a squawk to alert Salena about his find.

She took flight as Harry checked the door.

No lock.

Wait, were locks even invented in this time? Hold it even further. What time period were they even in? Were they even in the same world?

Harry put the thoughts away for later.

Right now, he had a fellow parselmouth to rescue!

Why were there no guards? Not that he minded, it made his job all the easier. However, there _had_ to be a reason the girl had yet to make an escape!

If they knew she was a parselmouth, they must have _some_ tie to magic.

These thoughts made Harry even more cautious and paranoid. Better for no reason than for a good one.

He flew into the girl's room through the window and silently transformed back into a human.

The girl was about seven. She had black hair and grey eyes. Shackles without chains bound her hands and feet.

She jumped back when she realized he wasn't just a bird who decided to drop in. She shivered in fear at the sight of him, in the corner furthest away from him. Defensively glaring at him with muttered hisses he couldn't quite catch. None of them seemed particularly inviting...

•Hello little one• Harry hissed.

•You speak!• she hissed back with shock.

•Yes, I do.• He hissed back in amusement, holding back his playful comments. He heard Salena's warning sound. A simple hawk's cry. •Shall we get you out of here? I have a feeling we have little time left.• He held out his hand in a proper, gentlemanly way.

She took it. •Please,• she hissed. •Get me away from here.•

•As the hatchling wishes• he gave a bow and apparated them away. Just as the door opened for someone to check in on her.

The person gave an enraged yell that the escapee didn't hear. Already too far away.

* * *

><p>Salena, however, had heard it.<p>

With a satisfied smirk, she left to catch up to Harry and the unnamed girl, but not without leaving a small 'present' for the kidnappers.

The cackling of a hawk would forever haunt the kidnappers til death and beyond. But then, perhaps that had been her goal. Salena could be quite vindictive after all.

* * *

><p>Syllia bit her lip in worry as the two magic users before her argued on what to do with her. Both were hissing in parseltongue, so she knew they weren't after her family ability. However, how they had the ability was beyond her. Neither looked like anyone in her family. No one in her family had green eyes or blonde hair, at least, not to her knowledge.<p>

•We can't take her with us! She'll slow us down!• the witch hissed.

•It's not like we can leave her here without anyone.• her savior calmly replied. •Do you really want to leave someone at her age _defenseless and alone?•_

The witch flinched. •No.• she muttered guiltily.

"You cannot be much older than me." Syllia said. Both gave her blank looks.

•Sorry, we don't understand the language you are speaking.•

"O-oh." Syllia stuttered before frowning. These two could speak the language of snakes but not simple Anglo-Saxon? How strange. And since when did she stutter?

•I merely stated that you couldn't be much older than I. You seem to be my age. Which is seven, by the way.•

•We are ten,• the other two said as they bristled defensively. •and quite aware we do not look like it.•

•S-sorry.• she said meekly, hoping they wouldn't decide to leave her behind.

•It's fine, we're used to it.• her savior huffed.

•Don't slow us down.• the witch hissed as she left.

•Don't worry about her, she's not very social. However, once you have her trust, she becomes one of the best and most loyal friends you will ever meet.•

•What does 'we're' and 'she's' mean?• Syllia asked shyly.

•It is our dialect.• her savior chuckled. • 'We're' is the short version of 'we are' and 'she's' means 'she is'.•

Syllia nodded in understanding.

•What are your names?• she asked.

•Call me... Silver. Call her... Sena.• he said. •We will tell you our real names later. When we know it is safe.•

Syllia nodded again in understanding. It was a problem of trust since no one else could understand them. Times were hard and names held power after all. Or so she had been told before her kidnapping. It seemed she would have to take the first extension of trust. •I am Syllia.•

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned, light had hit her eyes as soon as she opened them. She shut her eyes immediately. They still stung though.<p>

" 'Mione? You okay?" Ron's voice asked from somewhere to her left.

"Peachy." she replied sarcastically. "Where are we?"

/It seems like we're at Hogwarts, just not ours.\ Ron's voice replied in a language the trio had used for the war. The three of them had made at least four new languages (written and verbal) just between them and later Salena had learned them and introduced them to some more that she made. Apparently, she Harry, and her deceased brother had made a couple of their own and Hermione was sure Salena didn't share all of the languages with Ron and her because she wanted _some _to stay between her, Harry, and her brother. (Completely understandable, really. There was something special about making a new language that could only be understood by the creators, however childish it supposedly was.) The three of _them_ had been rather good with languages, they had used parseltongue as a basis and learned _more _animal languages. Even some that were more... botanical.

How they managed to get from snakes to plants was beyond her. Salena said something about talking snake plants... speaking of talking plants didn't Harry say something about Devil's snare talking about... oh.

/What do you mean Ron?\ she asked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

/It's newer, I don't think we're in our own time.\

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Which she regretted instantly as light once again burned into her eyes. making her close them again.

"Argh!" /Okay, that hurts.\ she mumbled. /Wherever or whenever we are, we better make new names. Just in case we do something we aren't supposed to.\

/Mia and Weastly?\ Ron asked when she could finally see him.

/That would probably be fine.\ They had used them for their years of travel and never had anyone connected them to Ron and Hermione. Harry and Salena were the only ones who knew, just as they were Silver and Sena.

Quite honestly, they were probably more comfortable to those names than the ones they grew up with.

Hermione glanced around the room they were in. She had been on a bed, one that was harder than the ground if you asked her, next to the window and Ron had been on his own bed just a few feet away. There was nothing else in the room besides a table between the beds. Doors on the other side of the room.

/If they're trying to keep us prisoner, they have lousy placement and planning skills.\ she said. Outside the window was a clear view of a much younger forbidden forest and the black lake. Hermione frowned.

The doors swung open and a man walked in.

He spoke in that odd language neither Ron nor Hermione understood. They learned one thing though. The man gestured to himself and said Godric Griffindor.

The two of them froze in shock.

Hermione said the first thing that came to her mind. "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me or did Salena's personality take a sudden turn?<strong>

**Someone tell me if my writing style changes, I can't really tell since I just write and don't really know what my style is. It would be nice to know.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**ChArri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, yes. There was an update five days ago. Well, this is your little holiday present. Merry Christmas. ****Merry Christmas! Buon Natale. 圣诞节快乐. メリークリスマス. Frohe Weihnachten. Joyeux Noël.**

**Sneak Peek. It was supposed to be a full chapter but there really was no time. Late decision. **

**Vivianne95 - ...The OC? You know, the one I introduced in the first chapter?**

**Speedy1106 - Thanks, but you do realize I had just updated the day before right? Scratch that, it was about a couple hours before. Here's the chapter anyway. Again, thanks for the support.**

**Zaidee - Should I add humor to the genres? And a few more jokes?**

**Thanks to all who favorited, followed and... I'd put reviewed but all of them have been mentioned above. Well, no harm in thanking again. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3 Orion's belt<strong>

Harry (Silver), Salena (Sena), and Syllia moved by foot as Syllia couldn't fly.

Syllia was seriously slowing them down but neither Salena or Harry was willing to tell her that. She was trying as hard as she could to keep up and while Salena could be cold, she wasn't heartless.

When they stopped to rest because it looked like Syllia needed rest, Harry would teach her magic to keep her mind off the possibility that she was slowing them down. Of course, Harry taught her ancient magic which in actuality was the magic they used in the current day.

That brings up the topic that Harry and Salena _finally _figured out what time they were in.

The duo finally realized that they were in the 10th century. Even though neither had really reacted to the change in their age, they flipped out once they realized the founders were alive and kicking.


End file.
